


mudo que enamoró a un imbécil

by cheerfulittlekow



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulittlekow/pseuds/cheerfulittlekow
Summary: Stan ve a todo el mundo como una mierda, a excepción de Kenny.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 5





	mudo que enamoró a un imbécil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado del capítulo "Estás Envejeciendo"

Stanley lucía extrañamente pensativo. Como meditando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo o alguna jalada parecida. Kenny se preocupó un poco por él, sólo un poco.

Stan mantiene la vista fija al suelo, va contando las piedras del suelo y no se detiene para esquivarlas; por suerte que iba Kenny sujetándolo de la mano, sino daría contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

Ya van casi siete años desde que no se siente así, como si todo el mundo fuera una completa mierda y él un escusado. Desde los diez que no ve un helado de chocolate de la misma forma.

Incluso había roto en definitiva con su novia de la infancia, Wendy. Ella era una buena chica, pero no soportaba sus charlas cotidianas donde siempre terminaba histérica por sí sola.

Y ni hablar del famoso cuarteto; desde que cumplió los diez años, incluso su mejor amigo de toda la vida Kyle le parecía una mierda. Supuso que por eso cada vez se alejaban más entre ellos, nada volvió a ser igual desde los diez años. Y le daba tanta rabia que se fuera con el cretino de Cartman; ahora ellos parecían mejores amigos, todo el tiempo pegados uno del otro.

A donde llegó, el único que le quedaba era Kenny, todo hubiera sido perfecto si él también fuera mierda como el resto. Voltea a ver los pájaros cantando, el sol le molesta los ojos y recuerda. Ah, él no es mierda, piensa con una sonrisa al recordar qué le vio a los diez años. Era discreto, callado, las pocas veces que hablaba era para decir cosas maravillosas, cosas que ni él creía.

—-Mira. —dice Kenny señalando un pareja de chicos a lo lejos. —Son bonitos, ¿no? —hace referencia al juego de anillos que lucen, estrechando la mano contraria.

—Más bonitos serán los que veas en unos años. —añade sin despegar la vista de la pareja. Y al volver su atención a Kenny se alarma al aparente ataque cardiaco repentino que ataca al pobre.

Echa grititos de niña al verle espuma salir de su boca.


End file.
